This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light. The statements of this section are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Telecommunication sites are evolving into large data centers, making extensive use of many similar configurations of server equipment. The Green Grid consortium has suggested that 48 VDC is the most efficient and cost effective way to power such equipment, and, provide the highest availability and reliability of reserve power in case of utility grid failure. Present direct current (DC) distribution and installation practices, however, can be time consuming, have high labor costs, and require large amounts of copper cabling with its associated overhead support structures, thereby further increasing the costs of such installations.
There is a long-felt need to more efficiently install and distribute DC power to server equipment at reduced labor and material costs.